Thank you for your Candor
by lederra
Summary: What if the questions that had been asked of Four had been different to the ones asked him in the book/Film?


Thank you for being Candor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the divergent trilogy and they are the sole property of their creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this fandom or any other.

A/N: I recently watched the 2nd film of the divergent trilogy and several of the scenes intrigued me, this is my first fanfic for this fandom, so hopefully people will like it, if not, well then they don't.

Summary: During the scene when Four is giving evidence during his and Tris's trial at Candor I thought there were a few too few questions in the film and I thought I would add a few more; Different ones to what there were and different truths revealed.

XxX

The sting of the truth serum as it entered his neck and system was unexpected to Four as the serum flowed through his veins, he entered the area of judgement as Jack Kang stepped forward and started to ask his questions. Four focused on the man in front of him rather than those who surrounded him on outside the area in which he stood. He could see the others from his faction who had not followed Max standing to one side of the room separate from those of Candor, watching, waiting as the others were doing for his answers and he could see the determination on their faces that they knew he and Tris were innocent.

Jack stood tall and proud, sure of the truth that he would finally hear from the dauntless who stood before he and his faction plus those few dauntless who had not followed Max to Erudite. He had pondered about the questions he had been going to ask Four and he knew that a few were nothing to do with the charges that the one before him had been charged with but he had to know if what he had heard of the young man before him was the truth.

Within the area where the prisoner, Four, stood he could see the serum was working and he knew it was time to start his questioning and he stepped forward his held high as he started with his first questioning.

"Tell me the name of the faction to which you were born?"

The look of startlement on Fours face was enough to show he had not expected this question but he answered if with some difficulty at trying to keep the truth from all those gathered within the hall.

"Ab….Abnegation,"

A slight murmur went through he room at Four's answer especially amongst the Dauntless as many of them were unaware that Four was a transfer most, except for a few, had thought that Four had grown up in Dauntless.

Jack waited for the murmuring to stop before he asked his next question.

"You are known as Four now, what is your real name?"

Four struggled to hold back the truth of which he was, the serum burning within him as he tried not to reveal his name to those in the room.

"T…Tobias Eaton,"

Murmuring again went round the room, for that name was familiar to many of them from reading the newspaper articles that the Erudite had been publishing over the last few months.

"So are you the son of Marcus Eaton, Leader of Abnegation?" Jack asked.

"Yes," replied Four.

The murmuring got louder and Jack had to call for silence in the hall, he could see his people were conflicted already with the Candor of the one being interrogated and the answers he provided.

The tension in the room had risen already and they had not yet got to the main questions, the questions of the attack on Abnegation.

"So if you are abnegation born, why did you attack them, your own birth faction, was it the hatred that you have for your father, for the way he treated you growing up?"

"No," Four shouted at him, "I told you before that I had nothing to do with the planning of the attack on Abnegation, I like all the other Dauntless were injected with a serum, that made them believe they were in a simulation. Yes I did attack but not straight away,at first I was aware it was a stimulation but Tris found me and managed to bring me out of the simulation after she had broken into the building where Janine was running the simulation and together we managed to stop them, to stop Janine from murdering all within Abnegation and making murderer out of every Dauntless member."

The look of anguish on Four's face was enough to convince Jack that he was telling the truth, he could see the strain on the young man's face, the anguish within his eyes as he remembered what had happened in the last few days and what had conspired within the city.

Jack narrowed his eye as he asked another question; something of what Four had revealed bothered him, the fact of when he had said he had not attacked straight away.

"You said you did not attack straight away, why did you not?"

Four closed his eyes momentarily as he tried to get his thoughts in order, he could feel the sweat on his face, running down his cheeks from his brow as he spoke his next words.

"I was aware that I was in a simulation unlike the others who were travelling on the train with me and it was not until I was within the Abnegation area that Eric, one of the leaders realised that I was not under the simulation like the others that I was taken to the building were Janine was running the simulation they injected me with a stronger serum and that is when I attacked."

Jack was surprised that the serum that turned the Dauntless members into mindless killing machines had not worked on Four until a stronger one was used on him and then a flash of insight came to his mind.

"Why did the serum not work on you, how was you aware of what was happening around you to be fake, tell me, are you divergent?"

There was tension and bated breath within the hall as everyone seemed to hold their breathe at what Fours next words would be.

"Yes."

Stunned silence filled the room at his words for a moment but then the murmuring started again, only dying down a little after a sharp look from Jack to his faction.

Jack stepped forward again to ask his last question.

"One last question if you are as you say divergent and you knew that Janine had corrupted Dauntless. Then why did you not leave, why did you stay?"

"I wanted to leave but I could not, I had met Trice and had fallen in love with her, I could not leave her behind." Four replied, his eyes upon Tris as hers were upon his.

Jack smiled, he was pleased with the answers that Four had provided and he made his decision.

"Thank you for your Candor; you are absolved of guilt of the attack on Abnegation."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it is not exactly like it probably should have been written but it was a story line that would not go away. So I decided to run as it were with it.


End file.
